destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Silicon Soldier/April Update Preview: Sandbox and Crucible Updates - Twitch Stream
Streamed Wednesday, April 6th - 11AM Pacific Other Posts *April Update Preview: New Things to Do - Twitch Stream *April Update Preview: New Things to Earn - Twitch Stream *April Update Preview: Sandbox and Crucible Updates - Twitch Stream Recap A HEADS UP: This recap is rushed, so I could be wrong about things. Things I know I'm unsure of will be denoted with a ^. General *Lots of details aren't in the streams. More specifics will be in the Update article Bungie.net. *Bungie has a page dedicated to the April Update previews here. *Game to become more rewarding, with more ways to reach new 335 Light cap. Crucible Updates *Revive Changes in PvP. **Have to get closer to revive a fallen player. **Time to required to complete revive action is increased. **Post-revive over-shield is weaker. **In Trials of Osiris, the first revive has a 2 second timeout. Each consecutive death in a round adds 7 seconds to timeout for that round. *Ammo drop economy changes. **Special ammo is available at first spawn for all activities except Mayhem. **Special ammo crates arrive 3 minutes in, then every 2 minutes. **Heavy ammo comes only ONCE as 5 minutes. *Mayhem is being left as is. *More legendary drops in Crucible. *Completing all of Shaxx's weekly bounties can result in 335 gear. *Completing weekly Crucible activity gives a Sterling Treasure. *Trials of Oriris **Both armor and weapons can be obtained from Mercury chest. **"His Eye Upon You" bounty is repeatable. **Rewards reach 330 Light. *Iron Banner **Rewards are more likely to be Iron Banner gear as opposed to legendary engrams. **Artefact and Ghost Shell are still in rewards packages. **Rank up rewards guaranteed to be above 320 Light, up to 335^ *A bounty that required 25000 points and a match win has been modified to be 15000 points and a match completion. Weapon Updates *Most complete detailing is on Bungie.net. *Auto Rifles **Base damage coming down a little for high rate of fire. **Base damage coming up a little for low rate of fire. *Pulse Rifles **Base damage coming up a little for low rate of fire. *Hand Cannons **Increased reserve ammo. *Fusion Rifles **Increased stability. *Sniper Rifles **Zoom increased for low zoom scopes. **Zooming takes an extra 2 frames longer. **Snapshot now only decreases zoom time by 20%, down from 30%. **Stability reduced. *MIDA Multi-Tool (Year 2) **Is most popular primary weapon in PvP. **High Calibre Rounds perk is being removed. *SUROS Regime (Year 2) **Spinning Up perk takes longer to kick in. **Focused Fire has been buffed to increase range (and damage^) to the point of maxing out range. *Hawkmoon (Year 2) **Range increased. **Accuracy increased. *The Last Word (Year 2) **Last Word perk deals less damage. *Thorn **Mark of the Devourer does not last as long and damage pulses are further apart. *Ice Breaker **Ammo regeneration can't be exploited. Ice Breaker ammo is just that, Ice Breaker ammo. *Dreg's Promise **Projectiles now track better. *Telesto **Projectiles now can't harm friendlies. **Is possible to create a trap by sticking projectiles to a friendly. *1000-Yard Stare **Is most popular special weapon in PvP. **As per Sniper Rifle changes, reserve ammo is reduced. *Qullim's Terminus and Harrowed Qullim's Terminus **Less reserve ammo. *Special ammo is specific to equipped weapon.^ *Less special ammo can be held in reserve, but it drops more frequently in PvE. *Reload speed increased across all weapons. Warlock Updates *All subclasses has been adjusted. *Voidwalker **Adjusted to have abilities available more often. *Sunsinger **Revive from Fireborn reduces duration of Radiance. **Flame Shield provides less protection. *Stormcaller **Landfall blinds opponents less.^May have been Ward of Dawn + Exotic Helmet perk + Landfall combo **Stormtrance won't dominate as much. More strategy is required for most effect use. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Destiny news